Without A Fight
by whatsthatsound
Summary: I wrote this story after seeing a rerun of Graduation. That's what this is based on. My idea is that Maria didn't get to leave with them because Michael didn't want her to. It's very angsty. No real happy part whatsoever. PG13 for language


Title: Without A Fight  
Author: whatsthatsound  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Roswell whatsoever...I'm just borrowing the characters, but I promise that I'll give them back eventually.

**Without a Fight ****  
**  
The "pfft" of a match being lit, the quick, faint smell of sulfur, and the tiny light that the fire makes as I light my cigarette. That's all I choose to concentrate on. As I sit here in the dark against the cold wall of my basement, facing the door, that's all I want to concentrate on.

I can hear them above me. The quick shuffle of feet against the floorboards. The mumbling. I can hear them looking for me. They'll find me sooner or later. For now, I can just sit here, wait, and enjoy my cigarette.

I never smoked before. I found it repulsive. There was something about voluntarily inhaling deadly smoke that seemed to turn me off to the whole idea. I found a few in an old pack that my mother must've been hiding down here. So I figured I'd try it before they got me. I didn't cough or hack or gag like most, "cig virgins." I just inhaled and exhaled. It was actually quite soothing. Before the cigarette, I was shaking, but now, I can hold the gun in my hand without almost dropping it.

I can hear the footsteps headed my way. They must've figured out I was down here. I close my eyes and inhale the wonderful smoke again, cursing everything. Involuntary tears begin to run down my cheeks.

"Damn you Michael Guerin. Damn all of you," I find myself muttering as the doorknob begins to violently turn. It's locked, but it won't stay that way. I was left here for the Special Unit to find. He left me here. The man that I thought I loved just left me behind. Everyone left me here. Max, Kyle, Isabel, Liz, and Michael…they just left me here. I was betrayed, abandoned, like always.

_We all stood around the desert, talking. Kyle was going with the group. And I decided that I was too. __  
__"Maria... think about what you're saying..." Michael said calmly. __  
__I smiled and walked over to him. "I have, and. this is my choice. This is what I want. And.. whatever that is in the end, that's what it'll be... but... we're doing it together." __  
__Michael hugged me, kissed me on the forehead, and shook his head. "I don't want you to come. It's safer here in Roswell." __  
__Then, he gently pushed me away from him. I stood there shocked. He didn't want me to come? _

Now, what I should have done was fight him. Tell him that I was going to go with them whether he liked it or not, because they weren't going to leave me behind. But I couldn't. Maybe I was too shocked by what he had said, but I just stood there and began to cry as I watched him walk away from me. Sometime after that, Jesse came with a van.

_As Isabel said her goodbyes to Jesse and the rest of the group piled into the van, Liz came over with tears in her eyes and hugged me. __  
__"I…am going to miss you so much. I love you Maria. Take care of my parents for me." _

_Then, she got into the van too. As I stood by a brokenhearted Jesse, watching the van pull away, I couldn't help but feel…lost. Michael, the boy I thought I loved, left me. Liz, my best friend in the whole world, left me. And I couldn't help but think about my father. Why was it that everyone I loved had to leave me behind?_

BANG! They were starting to bang on the door now. I heard shouting, "Harder, harder!" Trying to break the door down. I chuckled a little. As frightening as this situation was, I wasn't scared.

I dropped Jesse off at his and Isabel's house and then drove home. The new Deputy Valenti was waiting. I told him the others were gone. He told me that the Special Unit detained my mother, the Parkers, and the Evans' right outside of school. I didn't even get a chance to cry before lights surrounded my house. It was the Special Unit. They were coming for us. It didn't matter if they got the, "aliens." Anyone associated with them was going to be detained.

_"Now Maria, you listen to me. You get down into that basement and don't open that door until I tell you to. You got it?" _

_Jim reached down and pulled a gun out of his ankle holster. "Here. Take this." His voiced cracking, he handed me the gun. "If something should happen…use it." _

_With tears in his eyes, he hugged me and ushered me into the basement._

There was some shouting, some gunfire, and I knew that Valenti was dead. I'm sure that they got Jesse too. Probably right after I dropped him off. I laughed a little as the banging on my basement door continued.

"Safer here. Safer here. Fuck you Michael Guerin. Fuck all of you."  
I'll probably never see the light of day again. But I hope that someday I get to see them. Those who abandoned me…so I can tell them that I hate them. I take a final puff my cigarette and put it out on the floor.

I steady the gun and aimed it right for the door. They were going to break through soon and I was going to be ready. I didn't know how many there were, or how many bullets I had, but I knew one thing:  
I was not going to surrender. I wasn't going to give in. I'm Maria Hurricane Deluca god dammit. And I wasn't going down without a fight.

End

Please review it! Good or bad, I wanna know. Thanks guys.


End file.
